


A night

by Ilovetoomanytosay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoomanytosay/pseuds/Ilovetoomanytosay
Summary: just a Alec returning to the loft after a day.





	A night

The way life had taken him since meeting and falling in love with Magnus was on a wonderful path. A path filled with love that he didn’t realise he could have. He didn’t realise before that he was just going with the flow and now he has a different flow. Loving Magnus is just as easy as breathing, it is just that simple for Alec. Truly Falling in love was someone is something that Alec never saw for himself but now here he was in love with a beautiful man. Here he is been true to himself. He will never regret kissing Magnus. The fact is that Alec is happy with Magnus and he just wants to spend most of his’ time with him. He knows that that Magnus is it for him and he is okay with that. The fact of the matter is that Magnus is Alec’s love. No matter what comes and that they have to faces this Shadowhunter and warlock will stand together. They shall stand tall and have each other’s back. That no matter what happen Alec never wants to stand against Magnus at all.

All of this is following in Alec’s mind as he arrive at the loft after a long day. Now all he wants is to walk up to Magnus and just give him a kiss and go to bed together. As he walks further into the loft he sees Magnus sitting down. He had placed his bow and arrows by the door beforehand. Now all he had to do is to give his boyfriend a kiss and the day shall be 10 times better. Nut before he could say one word Magnus turned and faced him. Magnus had a smile on his face and Alec returned the smile. 

“Hello Alexander” Magnus says to Alec  
“Hi Magnus” Alec says as he goes and sits next to Magnus.  
“I didn’t realise you would be coming tonight.” Magnus tells Alec  
“I just wanted to come here” Alec replies back while rubbing his’ neck.  
“I am glad you did.” Magnus says. Magnus looks at Alec “what is on your mind Alexander?”  
“Just been a long day, Magnus.” Alec tells Magnus. He take a break and looks at Magnus in wonder “Magnus, I am glad that I kissed you. I will never regret that moment.”  
“I am too that you kissed me that day.” Magnus responds to that with a smile on his face “now Alexander let’s go to bed before you fall asleep right there.”  
The move to the bedroom and get ready for bed. Once in bed Alec realise that he still haven’t kissed Magnus yet tonight. So as they lay there together cuddling, Alec kisses Magnus  
“Goodnight Magnus, I love you” Alec says  
“Goodnight, I love you too, Alexander” Magnus reply as they both go to sleep.


End file.
